Always there
by Tim's My Guy 21
Summary: They grew up together. They are meant to be but something stood in their way when they turned 17. And now they only have that one summer. A little different. Jommy
1. Back to where it started

Ok this one is a little different. Jude and Tommy are both 21 and they grew up in the same neighborhood. They lived in Georgia while they were kids. They dated when they were 17. They knew they were destined to be together but Tommy's family moved away and then Jude moved a few years later in hopes of finding Tommy. But what happens when Tommy hears a song about the past and it happened to by his past. And also what happens when they run into each other, finding out that they lived in the same town for the past two years and they so exactly the same thing, except Tommy is also a producer. And they work for the same company just in two different places in town. I don't own anything you reconize and the lyrics I used are to the song 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift.

One day while driving home Tommy heard a fimiliar voice from his past. One he hadn't hear in over 5 years. It was the voice of an angel.

_**You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone  
**_

Tommy's POV.

I always told her that the stars couldn't even compare to her blue eyes. They shined so Bright. We were in the woods back in our old home town. I had driven us out there with my Chevy truck. I always took the back roads. I loved that summer. She was mine. I had her all to myself. She had me too. I loved that she held on to me and never let me go... And then one day I woke up and found out that I was moving to Canada.

_**  
But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song   
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
**_

Every time I hear the Song "Don't Take the Girl" I remember how she would always play it. And the night in the woods we danced to it all night long because we knew it would be our last night together. That night she wore this amazing little black dress. And we laid under the stars with her head on my chest. I remember the faded blue jeans that she used to wear. And only god knows that every time I here or think about Tim MGraw, I will always think of her.

_**  
September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:  
**_

I can't believe my parents made me leave. I never wanted her to cry. I would have written to her. Actually I did but I never sent them. I was always afraid that she wouldn't reply. I guess I'll never be able to tell her. I always think back to the summer I left. I never truely understood why my parents made me leave just to move back just this last year and the funny thing is that they moved back to the house I grew up in where I am headed for a visit.

_**  
When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me **_

_**  
And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:  
**_

I am back to where it all started. I found her letter that her song was talking about. I can't believe it has been so long. I always thought she lived in the same house that she did when I lived here but then I guess not...And when I read:

_**  
Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,   
Mmmm  
**_

And she was right, I turned on the radio and only thought about her. All the things we use to do.

**_  
You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
_**  
She never did believe me that her eyes were brighter then the stars.


	2. Coming from where it started

Again I don't own anything. The song again is the one by Taylor Swift. This time the chapter is in Jude's POV. And as the story goes on it will go back and forth between Tommy and Jude until they Meet up with each other. I kinda forgot to Say that on the last chapter. And please Enjoy and review. I am new at this and would appreciate any criticism that anyone who reads this has.

Jude's POV

I am driving back home right now. Listening to my favorite song. I went back to my parents home. I visited my parents that I hadn't seen since they move back home this past year after moving to canada right before I turned 18 and right after Tommy had moved away at the end of the summer.

_**You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone  
**_

I never did believe him when he said that my eyes shone brighter than the stars. He had been a boy I had grew up with. But that summer of when we were more than friends. We were everything. We did everything together. I would always laugh at him when he got his Chevy truck stuck on the back roads we'd take out into the woods. I always there with him. I remember how I was his. He had me and No one else did. He was also mine. I wouldn't let him go all summer and for some reason I think he didnt want me too. I can't believe that summer ended sometimes.

_**  
But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song   
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
**_

My favorite song used to be "Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw. We danced to it all night long the night before he left. I had worn a little black dress that I knew was his favorite of mine. We laid under the stars in the middle of the woods with my head on his chest. I had a pair of faded blue jeans that were my favorite because they were the jeans I wore the first time he kissed me. I always hope that everytime he hears a Tim McGraw song that he thinks of me.

_**  
September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:  
**_

I hated September that year. I cried everynight. He was gone and I knew that I would never see him again. I was so glad that he wasn't around to see me cry because I knew he hated it when I cried. I wrote him a letter that I never got the chance to give him because I didn't have the courage to. I put it under my bed in a box that had everything from that summer in it. I find it all bittersweet to remember that summer because it was the best summer of my life until he had to go.

_**  
When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me**_

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:  


During my visit at my parents house, I went to his house and talked to his parents. We didn't talk about him. I just wanted to see if they remembered me and if they lived there because I heard from my mom that they had moved back a couple of months before my parents did. I guess that they couldn't stay away for long. As I said my good-bye they said that you would be there within the next few hours and that it was a shame that I had to leave before you got there. So After they went back inside I set that letter I wrote him after he left. And when He reads I hope he remembers.

**_  
Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,   
Mmmm_**

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

To this Day I still don't believe what he said about my eyes shining brighter than the stars.


	3. I am going home to find her

This on is in Tommy's Pov. I don't anything you see except for the idea. The song that I use is Far away By Nickelback. Please read and review. and thanks to those who are sending reviews they made me smile.

After reading her letter, I got out my guitar. Suddenly I had been inspired which I hadn't been for awhile now. Darius was starting to get mad that I hadn't written a song in a couple months. He keeps talking about how this one artist of his needs a new producer and how that she practically has a new song everyday. I am here at my parents house because I get a vacation before I start working with her because Darius says she is a handful.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

I have made some mistakes. Most of them dealing with Jude. I should have treated her like she meant more to me when I left. She means the world to me but for some reason I couldn't tell her that. I wish I had just one more chance to be with her, but it has been too long. I need one chance to prove she is it for me. She is the only one for me.

_**  
That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

I love her. I have loved since we were kids. We have been far away from each other too long. I have this on dream that I have every night since I moved. It is about Jude being with me. And then all of a sudden she disappears and I can no longer breathe. then I wake up in a cold sweat.

_**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up   
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

If I were to see her right now. I would get on my knees and ask for one last dance. I would go through the dpths of Hell just to hold her hand. I would throw away everything to be with her again. I would never give up on us.

_**  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**_

My parents told me she was here. That she talked to them. They said that they told her I would be there within the hour but she had tohead back to her home in Toronto. When they said Toronto I did a double take. I live in Toronto, She lives there too. How is it that we both live in the same city but haven't ran into each other.

_**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing   
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go **_

I figured that I would head back to Toronto early give Darius my song and then start searching for Jude.


	4. I think I found him

I don't own anything reconized. The song I used is Far Away by Nickelback. This chapter is in Jude's POV. Read and review. Thanks to who are reading this.

-------

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

I walked in G-Major and headed straight for Studio A. Darius told me that it would be mine during the day and another artist's at night. I walke in there and saw a guy sitting in a chair with his back to me holding aguitar and singing the song I heard on the radio earlier.

_**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

I didn't make my presence known. I just let him keep playing and singing. For some reason it was like he was singing that song for me. I just stood there and let him keep singing. Some how it comforted me just listening to his voice. I can't really explain it. His voice just takes me back to that one summer with Tommy.

_**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

I have had dreams about Tommy coming back home and begging my forgiveness for being away. We would dance like we did the night before he left. I would have loved it, if he really had walked through hell just to hold my hand. I hope he never did give up. I know that I have been with a few guys but I never really was with them because my heart belongs to Tommy, wherever the hell he is.

_**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**_

I can't believe that it has been so long since I have seen him. I know I cold have seen him while I was still in Georgia but I really had to get back to Toronto to get ready for my new producer. I hadn't written anything in a few weeks and I really needed to make a good impression especially with my reputaion with producers.

_**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
**_

By the time he had stopped singing I was in tears. I promise to you that if Tommy was here and heard that song he would dedicate it to me saying that he was sorry he had to leave me. I clap my hands together letting him know I was there and that he did a good job on the song.

He turned around and I think we were both shocked at what we saw. "_Jude" "Tommy" _We said at the exact same time. I think I just had a heart attack. But we both just stood there staring at each other.


	5. Meet your new producer

This chapter in the Narrators POV, unless stated otherwise. The song I use is Chemicals React by Aly & Aj. I do not own it. I own nothing you recognize. I only own the idea of the song. Ok When there are people talking in a conversation _Jude_ _will be in Italics, _**Tommy will be in bold **and the third person will be in regular font.

----------------------------

They stood there shocked. Not knowing what to do at least not until someone opened the door, did they realize that were just staring at each other. "Tom this is your new artist Jude." "**We've met**." "_Actually we have known each other for years_." "Really that is great. Now get to work. Jude needs a new hit soon." "_Alright D. I'll get to work on it."_ "**Yeah D we'll get on it right away. **" After that, Darius walked out if the room leaving Tommy and Jude alone once again. "_So Tommy. How have you been?" _"**I have been good. Working a lot. How about you?**" "_The same. Working a lot. I just got back from Georgia though. Had to visit the folks._" "**I know the feeling I just got back too." **"_Yeah I know. I left the day you got there._" "**How'd you know I was coming?**" Playing like he didn't know she had been there. He knew she was at his house the day he arrived. "_I talked to your parents the day I left. I would have stayed to see you but I had to get back so I could prepare for meeting my new Producer who happens to be you." _"**Yeah I know what you mean. I was there, but then I got a call from Darius saying I could only be gone for 3 days instead of the whole week he said I could be gone.**" After that, it got all silent. Neither of them knowing what to do or say. They hadn't seen each other in over 3 years and now after so long they are in the same room. "**_So why don't we get started?_**" They said at the same time. They laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

Jude's POV.

Wow, that was weird. I never expected to see Tommy again and not like this at least. I wonder how long it will be until things are normal between us. It shouldn't take too long; we've known each other our whole life. _Yeah but you didn't have feelings for him your whole life. _That is true but who's to say that he even has feelings for me anymore. Remember it has been 3 years since I last saw him. He could have moved on. _Please, the man has not moved on. Did you see the way he looked at you when he turned around? _Yes, he was as shocked as I was. Wait, what the hell am I doing. I am arguing with myself. Wait Tommy is looking at me funny.

"_What_" "**Nothing"** "_No not nothing. Why were you looking at me like that?"_ "**Has anyone told you lately that you are beautiful?**" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I found myself blushing at his question. _"No but thank you. Can I ask you a question?_" "**Well you just did, but sure. Ask away**" "_Did you miss me?_" "What?" "_I asked you if you missed me. You know when you first moved._" Shock was clearly written on his face. "**Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I have?**" "_Because in the past three years you haven't contacted me. You didn't even try to contact me when you first moved._" "**Yes I did. But I was too afraid that you were mad at me because I left you. The reason you didn't get anything from me is because all the letters I wrote to you are in a box in my closet, with the one from you.**" "_Why didn't you send them._" "**Because I was afraid that you wouldn't write back. Why didn't you try to contact me?**" "_After a couple of months had passed my parents pick up and moved here. I looked all over for you. But After a year and a half of nothing, I gave up. My heart was breaking a little more each day I hadn't found you, so I stopped looking thinking that if I didn't look my heart couldn't break anymore than it had been._" "**Wow. You know when I finally got the nerve to go and see you; you were no longer there. You had moved but I didn't know that it was to here.**" "_So... you read my letter. How did you know about it?_" "**Well while I was driving to my parents I heard the most amazing voice. And in this song, that the angelic like voice was singing told me about a note on my porch. And then there is the fact that it was on my porch.**" He laughed. "_Oh... Well how about I go home because I am really tired and it is 9 O'clock at night... Wow, this is like the most unproductive day I have had in the past year and a half. Well that isn't entirely true, okay now I am babbling_" "**I like it when you babble. But you are right. We haven't done anything**." "_That is alright he said we needed to work he never said on what. So we can say that we wrote a song, cause I already have one written_." "**Sounds good to me girl. So I'll see you in the morning 9 sharp**." "_Okay, see you then. Bye Tommy_." "**Bye Jude**"

No One's POV.

Jude grabbed all her stuff and headed out the door. While Tommy stayed back, to do some stuff with the sound bored. Jude went home that night just wanting to go back to the studio just so she could be with Tommy. Everything was going to be weird between them; they both knew that, because they needed to get to know each other again. 3 years is a really long time to be away from some one.

The next day.

Jude walked into the studio at 8:45 ready to go. She was nervous about singing in front of Tommy.

"_Hey Tommy, I am ready to record." She said just as she opened the door, but she was looking down so she didn't realize that he was talking to someone. "Oh sorry don't mind me. Just come and get me when you are done." " _**Hey Jude. No, it is okay. We were just done. Have you met my right hand man and best friend Kwest yet?**" "_No but it is nice to meet you I am Jude._" _**" I know who you are" **"Really? How?"** "Well I have heard a lot about you."** _Jude turns to look at Tommy who is looking down at his feet_. "Really... Anything I should be worried about?" _Tommy who finally decided to join the conversation butted in** "I think it is time to get to work don't you."_ "I don't know I think Jude should know the things you've told me. What do you think Jude? Do you want to know?" _**Kwest said to make it seem like Tommy was either talking bad about her or talking really good about her. And Jude had an itching feeling it was the ladder. "_I would love to know. But I wouldn't want to upset Tommy... So... I say we get to work. I have a song I would like to record. But it was nice meeting you." **"Yeah you too. See ya later T"**_ **"Bye Kwest" **Kwest walked out of the sound booth. As the door shut, Jude started cracking up. She was laughing so hard she was starting to get a pain in her side. She finally stopped laughing with one at Tommy. He didn't look too pleased._ "Oh come on Tommy don't be like this. We were just messing with you. I know you have a sense a humor in there somewhere remember I have known your whole life and then there was that one summer..." _She trailed off not wanting to bring up that summer. It held very many great memories but that one night held so many different things. She saw Tommy hang his head. She wasn't really trying to make him feel guilty and she doesn't know if he does but it sure looked that way. "**Yeah I know. Why don't we just get to work." **_"Okay. I'll just get in there then."_ She walked out of the sound booth into the recording booth. She set up as she waited for Tommy's signal letting her know she can begin. She looked through the glass and saw that Tommy was ready. "**Chemicals react take one in 4, 3, 2, 1"**

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass   
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea   
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny 

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react 

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken   
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react) 

_Jude's POV_

_So let's see what he thinks._


	6. Author's Note

I am really sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a really long while. I am in the middle of moving so all my stuff is in storage and won't be out for a couple of months. I will update when I can on this story because I don't have it written in a notebook. So if you are reading this one you can check every once in awhile to see if I have updated. I will do one-shots when I get the chance but because of me moving I don't really have a computer that works. I only have one occasionally and I don't have enough time to actually update so it will take me awhile to actually update because I can only write a little bit at a time. Thank you to whoever is reading this story and whoever is reviewing it too. I am so sorry that this has happened, I will do my best to update as much as I can. I am so sorry.

Apologies,

Katie


End file.
